


Escondidos

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee





	1. Chapter 1

 

 **Título:** [Escondidos](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6hiiGZsVNc)

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Disclairmer:** Bla bla bla, lo de siempre.

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel, Sam/Lucifer

 **Capitulo:** 1/2

 **Rating:** NC -17

 **Autora:** Taolee. Con la colaboración especial de: Nuryyyy y Almeara.

 **Spoiler:** Justo después del 5x03 y antes del 5x04 así que si no lo habéis visto… ¡¡¡QUE COÑO HACEIS LEYENDO MI FANFIC CUANDO PODÉIS ESTAR VIENDOLO!!! Bueno, en verdad se puede leer porque no muestra nada que no sepamos ya.

 **Warning:** algo de dirty talk and dirty sex  I guess pero poco, que es Cas XD

 

 

*

 

 

                Dean se sentó en el mugriento sofá del motel. Llevaba dando vueltas por la habitación dos horas. Y dos horas completas, con sus minutos y sus segundos. Finalmente se dio por vencido y se rindió a lo inevitable… se sentía solo.

                Se había tirado varios días cacareando como una gallina vieja sobre lo bien que estaba solo, sin preocuparse por nadie, sin esperar para entrar en el baño, o llevar a alguna mujer a su habitación, o simplemente para cascársela dónde, cuándo y cómo le viniera en gana. También se había acabado eso de luchar y mirar por encima del hombro preocupándose porque Sam no estuviera mordiendo a un jodido demonio para chuparle la sangre. Le había dado muchas oportunidades y su hermano le había fallado en todas y cada una de ellas. No podía volver a confiar en él y por eso lo mejor había sido darse un tiempo separados. Ambos lo necesitaban, sobre todo él, que ya se sentía sin fuerzas para luchar y cuidar de su hermano las veinticuatro horas del día. Desde que era un bebé había estado a su lado y le había enseñado absolutamente todo, desde lo más básico que podía ser hacerse el nudo de la corbata, a matar demonios de un solo movimiento… Y ahora le pasaba eso a Sam, que se dejaba engañar de esa manera. Dean no podía evitar preguntarse si no habría sido culpa suya que su hermano hubiera sucumbido ante el mal porque al fin y al cabo, él lo educó y le enseñó todo lo que sabe y ahora su Sammy salía con esas… Ya no sabía qué pensar. Al menos tenía una ligera certeza de que Sam podía cuidarse solo, siempre había sido un luchador. Lo que le asustaba era pensar en cómo se lo encontraría la próxima vez que lo viera o en qué se habría convertido cuando se lo encontrara, porque sabía que se lo iba a encontrar. El mundo no era lo suficientemente grande como para poder evitarse mutuamente y además; la vida era una puta traicionera que Dean aún no se había podido follar… Más bien se lo habían follado a él. Y muchas veces, todo fuera dicho.

                - Dean.

                Joder. Dean saltó del sofá, pistola en mano, apuntando hacia la voz. Castiel lo miró pero no retrocedió.

                - Cas… ¿Aprenderás a llamar?

                El ángel se movió por la habitación hasta quedar frente a él.

                - Estabas absorto en tus pensamientos  y no me habrías oído llamarte.

                Dean se relajó. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá orejero y dejó el arma en el brazo ajado del mueble. Cas se quedó frente a él, de pie.

                - ¿Encontraste ya a Dios? –Dean se rascó la frente y levantó la cabeza para mirarle,- porque la última vez que hablamos en mi coche sobre eso, tenías dudas.

                - Ya no.

                - Me alegro –Dean se masajeaba la sien intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza.- Por cierto; gracias por dejarme solo en el coche conduciendo.

                Castiel suspiró.

                - Estabas hablando sobre lo contento que estabas estando solo, así que me fui.

                Dean asintió.

                - Sí, me gusta estar solo –mintió.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no dedicaba mi poco tiempo libre para mí.

                El ángel arrugó el ceño, mirándole con esos increíbles ojos azules. Si el cielo existía, cosa que dudaba seriamente o al menos el cielo que él se había imaginado de pequeño, sin duda tendría las paredes pintadas del azul de los ojos de Castiel.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir engañándote, Dean? –Castiel le taladró con la mirada.

                Dean no se dejó achantar.

                - ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir tú siendo virgen, Castiel? –levantó una ceja y lo  miró con el ceño fruncido.

                - No es lo mismo.

                - Para mí, sí.

                Castiel abandonó el tema porque Dean se había puesto demasiado “Dean” y cuando se ponía así era intratable. Caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde. Una vez allí guardó silencio. Desde donde estaba sentado Dean no lo veía, ni siquiera lo escuchaba pero estaba seguro de que seguía ahí con él. Era algo muy raro pero podía sentir a ese puñetero ángel. Últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo con él  y se quedaba corto al decir que Castiel se había convertido en su amigo, su colega, su compañero de juergas… A pesar de que el ángel no tenía ni idea de apenas nada. Podía saber las cosas, pero no había experimentado ni la mitad. Aún así, era su amigo y el único lazo que le quedaba para no acabar volviéndose loco del todo. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no fuera por él, ya no sólo seguiría en el infierno ardiendo en el fuego eterno, sino que habría vuelto a él de cabeza en muchas ocasiones.

                - ¿Qué piensas? –Dean abrió la boca y le hizo la pregunta sin mirarle.- Tu silencio me mata.

                - Pensé que te gustaba estar solo y en silencio.

                - Eso del silencio lo has dicho tú, no yo.

                Castiel calló porque sabía que Dean podía ser muchas cosas menos silencioso. Lo había observado demasiadas veces como para saber que Dean no era lo que se podía decir “un tipo discreto”

                - ¿Volverás a  hablarte con Sam?

                - No lo sé. Ya no reconozco al Sam que yo crié y siento que las cosas se nos  han ido tanto de las manos, que somos como dos extraños.

                Castiel agachó la cabeza.

                - Acabareis como Caín y Abel y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás.

                Dean se levantó de su asiento para mirarle.

                - Explícate.

                Castiel decidió ignorarlo.

                - Olvídalo.

                Dean se acercó más a él, con el semblante serio y los ojos entrecerrados, acechando al ángel.

                - ¿Es eso, Cas? Piensas que no sé una puta mierda, ¿no? –elevó el tono.- Claro, el hermano listo se ha ido y se ha quedado el simplón, el que nunca terminó el colegio ni quiso convertirse ni en médico o abogado.

                - Yo no he dicho eso –Castiel levantó la cara y lo  miró, contrariado.

                - Pues déjame decirte una cosa, listillo –Dean iba lanzado y se había cabreado más de la cuenta.- Sé lo que Caín le hizo a Abel. Un tonto lo sabría. Y también sé que Dios lo echó de la tierra prometida y lo condenó a vagar por la tierra de Nod donde se encontró con Lillith, que lo convirtió en Vampiro. El primer y más fuerte chupador de sangre. ¿Tan gilipollas me crees, Cas?

                Castiel se levantó. Ya se había cansado de que Dean pusiera en su boca palabras que él no había dicho.

                - Todo te lo has dicho tú, Dean. Llevamos días en éste motel y siempre terminas igual las conversaciones; alterándote y cabreándote contigo mismo. ¿Qué estás intentando demostrar?

                Dean calló. Castiel no.

                - Desde que Sam se fue, estás intentando convencerte de que estás mucho mejor sin él –el ángel se acercó peligrosamente y lo miró a los ojos, invadiendo su espacio personal.- Sigue haciéndolo, pero no pretendas que te crea porque no lo haré, Dean.

                Dean se quedó mirando esa cara, con su permanente barbita de dos días y esos ojos azules hipnotizadores. Castiel era experto en darle una de cal y otra de arena, siempre: Lo mismo lo tenía de su lado teniendo las mismas ideas y dejándose llevar por lo que él le decía, que diciéndole abiertamente que se metiera sus palabras por donde le cupieran.  En teoría ya tendría que estar acostumbrado a eso.

 

                Castiel alejó el contacto visual que habían mantenido y caminó por la  habitación. De pronto un trueno estalló cerca y la luz vibró. Un aguacero de lluvia comenzó a caer. Dean miró por la ventana cómo el agua limpiaba la suciedad que tenía la carrocería del impala. Ojalá pudiera ponerse bajo la lluvia él también y que el agua lo limpiara de toda la mierda que sentía estar lleno y lo transformara hasta sentirse una persona nueva y diferente.

                - Lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir –Dean cogió el arma del brazo del sofá donde lo había dejado y la puso debajo de la almohada. Se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las mantas.- No aletees muy fuerte cuando te vayas.

                Castiel se volvió y lo miró. Si hubiera podido le hubiera tirado un zapato. O un piano de cola, pero él era un ángel o al menos aún seguía sintiéndose así y esas cosas eran impropias de ellos. Aunque también lo era querer proteger a Dean de todo. Era algo que no podía evitar porque lo sentía dentro. Desde el mismo momento en que Dean nació, lo sintió y había estado todos esos años esperando a que él creciera para conocerle. Y ahora que lo tenía delante no tenía muy claro si lanzarle con el objeto  más pesado que tuviera a mano, o besarle. Porque sí, porque esa imagen se le había colado en la mente y sabía que estaba mal. Los ángeles no besan, no tienen sentimientos humanos, no desean la carne… pero él estaba dejando de ser un ángel. Todo lo que había conocido se estaba esfumando. Los hermanos a los que había amado lo habían traicionado. Todo cambiaba, todo le daba la espalda, todo perdía su fe. Menos Dean Winchester. Creía en él y lo defendería con su vida, ya no sólo porque sabía que esa era su misión, sino porque lo sentía dentro desde el día en que nació.

 

                Dean se despertó. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y apenas habían pasado dos horas desde que se acostó. Nunca había tenido insomnio hasta ahora, que no  lograba dormir más de dos horas seguidas.  Se sentó sobre la cama y se frotó  los ojos para adaptarlos a la oscuridad de la habitación. La señal luminosa de “habitaciones libres” que había fuera le proporcionaba la suficiente luz como para no tener que  encender la lámpara.

                Fue a levantarse cuando vio un bulto en la cama de al lado. Sí, seguía alquilando habitaciones con dos camas. Al segundo y medio reconoció quién estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Era Castiel, y parecía estar dormido. Dean se quedó  mirándole. ¿Los ángeles dormían?

                Castiel se había quitado la eterna gabardina y la había dejado bien doblada sobre el respaldo del sofá. También se había quitado la chaqueta y la había puesto bien colocada sobre el espaldar de una silla. Los zapatos, juntos y simétricamente bien colocados a un lado de la cama. Dean enarcó las cejas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca había visto a Cas así, y no le desagradaba.

                Se levantó por el lado de la cama más próximo a Castiel y se quedó sentado en el borde mirándolo. El ángel dormía boca arriba con un brazo extendido a un lado y el otro apoyado sobre el estómago. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el lado de Dean así que éste pudo ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Sí, estaba dormido y eso le enterneció porque Castiel nunca se había mostrado con la guardia baja. Siempre miraba a todos lados, se aseguraba de que estaban solos, de que no había peligro para ninguno de los dos y verle ahí, despreocupado e inocente… Algo le llenó el pecho. No supo muy bien qué era pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya se había arrodillado a su lado y lo miraba muy de cerca.

                Castiel. Ese maldito bastardo se le había pegado como un chicle en la ropa  de un niño y no había forma de echarle. Bueno, él tampoco quería que se fuera. De hecho ya no se imaginaba la vida sin él apareciendo a su alrededor, sin comentarle esas locas ideas de encontrar a Dios y pedirle ayuda. Incluso si se osaba a hurgar más en su mente, había empezado a pensar en Cas de una manera muy distinta y eso le asustaba porque… ¿qué diablos? ¡A él nunca le habían gustado los tíos! Y ahora se encontraba pensando en esos jodidos ojos azules a todas horas, y en esa cara de niño perdido que se ha extraviado de la mano de su madre en un centro comercial. Llevaba días queriendo pegarse un tiro entre ceja y ceja por pensar esas cosas y no es que tuviera algún problema con la homosexualidad. No; es que a él le gustaban las tetas, y cuanto más grandes mejor. Ahora se había topado con un ángel y toda su esencia le atraía como un bichito a la luz. Eso lo tenía claro; que era la esencia de Castiel lo que lo volvía loco. El que el cuerpo de Jimmy también fuera deseable era un aliciente aparte. De todas formas, él seguía pensando que Castiel ya podía haber elegido como recipiente a Jessica Alba. Las cosas le hubieran resultado más fáciles.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean se había acercado peligrosamente a los labios de Cas y apenas lo separaban un par de milímetros. El ángel estaba dormido y podía volverse atrás sin ser visto. También podía besarle y probar esos labios. Con suerte Castiel dormiría profundamente y no se enteraría del beso.

                Sin duda inhalar humo negro de demonio le había afectado a las neuronas porque no le pareció tan mala idea eso de besar a un ángel dormido. Total, ya tenían el apocalipsis en el mundo, a Lucifer afilando el hacha y a una bandada de ángeles furiosos tras sus culos… ¿Qué podía hacerle Castiel que no le hubieran dicho o hecho ya en el infierno?

 

                Dean bajó la cabeza lentamente y puso los labios sobre los del ángel. En ese momento Castiel abrió los ojos y lo  miró. Dean lo vio por el rabillo del ojo y se tenía que haber detenido joder, tenía que haber echado la cabeza hacia atrás y haberse apartado. Pero no; Dean –tengolaspelotascuadradasydeacero- Winchester, en un segundo loco de su existencia, había decidido profundizar el beso antes de apartarse. Puso su labio superior sobre el inferior del ángel y suavemente lo empujó hacia abajo, invitándole a abrir la boca. Castiel se dejó y cuando Dean lo invadió con su lengua, un cosquilleo enorme le recorrió el cuerpo y la electricidad que le provocó hizo que succionara la lengua de Dean, atrapándola entre sus labios y devolviéndole la caricia. Dean soltó un quejido y acto seguido le devoró los labios por completo, avasallándole la boca y entrecortándole la respiración.

                Castiel no tenía ni puta idea de cómo besar pero tenía al mejor maestro que se podía tener por lo que decidió hacer todo lo que Dean hacía.

                Error. Ese fue un grave error y un letrero con luces de neón donde rezaba “¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?” asaltó la cabeza de Dean Winchester. Eso, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo con el ángel? Bueno, la pregunta ahora era ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo Castiel con él? Porque Dean no lo sabía; tan solo notaba que lo besaban como no lo habían besado en su vida y que su polla protestaba por estar medio ahogada en los pantalones vaqueros. ¡Casi nada!

                Dean se echó hacia atrás de un golpe seco y se quedó  mirando al ángel. Castiel tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada perdida. Los labios seguían entre abiertos y más rosados de la cuenta, sensibles por los besos que Dean le  había prodigado.

                ¡¡Maldito fuera todo el mundo!! ¿Qué coño le pasaba a los Winchester? Primero su hermano, que se dejaba arrastrar por el mal convirtiéndose en un pequeño Darth Vader, y ahora él, cometiendo actos impuros con un ángel del Señor. Sin duda la noche en que sus padres lo crearon algo andaba mal en el cielo porque no se explicaba lo suyo… ¿No era ya su vida lo suficientemente complicada como para jodérsela un poco más?

                Castiel se incorporó un poco en la cama y Dean se levantó de golpe. Era como si la conciencia le hubiera vuelto de pronto y entonces se dio cuenta. ¿Por qué diablos Castiel no lo había detenido cuando lo había besado? Él esperaba que le diera un puñetazo, un empujón, o incluso que lo atravesara con un rayo… Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Castiel participaría en el beso y que encima se lo devolviera. ¡Eso no estaba en sus planes!

                Mas enfadado consigo mismo que con él, caminó con paso decidido por la habitación hasta abrir la puerta y salir por ella. El agua y el viento lo fustigaron inmediatamente pero eso no detuvo a Dean que caminó furioso sin saber muy bien hacia donde.

 

                No se detuvo hasta que llegó al callejón de atrás. Allí se paró para darle una patada a un cubo de basura y lanzarlo todo por el suelo. La angustia no había desaparecido pero al menos había descargado algo de furia. Al volverse vio que Castiel lo había seguido. Llevaba la camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo y la ropa completamente chorreando. Como él aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba mojando.

                - ¿Qué te pasa, Dean?

                Dean pestañeó incrédulo.

                - No, ¿qué diablos te pasa a ti?

                Castiel parpadeó confundido.

                - No te entiendo.

                Dean le dio un puntapié a una lata y farfulló algo inentendible por lo bajo. Luego resopló y se volvió hacia Castiel para hablarle bien clarito.

                - ¡Tenías que haberme parado, joder! ¿En qué coño  estabas pensando? –Dean acortó la distancia un poco pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Castiel como para tener que levantar la voz para que le oyera a través del aguacero que estaba cayendo.-Te he besado, Cas. Y tú a mí.

                - Lo sé.

                ¡La hostia! ¡Y se quedaba tan pancho diciéndoselo! Castiel seguía igual de tranquilo.

                - Sé que me has besado, Dean y que yo te he besado a ti. He estado todo el rato despierto –hizo una mueca con el labio superior que podía ser una sonrisa o un reflejo de la barba.- Los ángeles no necesitamos dormir, ¿recuerdas?

                Dean estaba atónito. ¿Castiel había estado despierto todo el rato? ¡La leche que le dieron! ¡Y mientras él comiéndose el coco por  nada!

                - ¡Joder Castiel! ¡Tenías que haberme parado!

                Castiel ni pestañeó.

                - ¿Por qué?

                Dean resopló con muy poca gracia.

                - ¡Porque eres un ángel! ¡Y un tío, además! Y yo  no soy gay.

                Eso último lo dijo con la boca pequeña porque Dean ya no sabía lo que era. Castiel se acercó a él, con la mirada un poco amenazante y los ojos fijos en él.

                - No es cuestión de ser homosexual o no, Dean. Es cosa del alma… de ser afín a otra esencia, independientemente de lo que sea esa otra persona.

                Dean lo sabía, era lo único que tenía claro y lo que había evitado que se volviera loco. Ahora necesita oírselo decir a Castiel. Era decisivo.

                - Dímelo Cas –Dean bajó el tono y se acercó el trecho que faltaba para llegar a él.- Necesito oírtelo decir.

                Castiel no vaciló.

                - No es cuestión de sexo, es cuestión de almas –repitió.

                Dean lo agarró por la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

                - Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero oír –ladró a escasos centímetros de la cara del ángel.- ¡Dímelo!

                Cualquiera se hubiera asustado de ver a Dean Winchester así; más de un metro ochenta de puro músculo acorralándote contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño tic en la mejilla intentando contener la furia que sentía por dentro. Cualquiera menos Castiel, que esbozó una sonrisilla encantadora. Definitivamente ese ángel o era tonto y le faltaba un hervor, porque allí estaba Dean intentando partirle las dos piernas y él sonriendo como un psicópata. Finalmente decidió complacerle.

                - Eres tú, Dean. Siempre has sido tú.

                - ¿Por qué? –Dean ya no lo tenía cogido por la camisa; había deslizado las manos hacia arriba y lo sostenía por el mentón, como si la cara de Castiel fuera un frágil objeto de cristal.- ¿Por qué yo, Cas?

                - Porque me crearon hace más de dos mil años para protegerte, Dean. Porque llevo todo ese tiempo esperando y porque te siento aquí –se señaló en el centro del pecho,- desde el mismo día en que naciste.

                Dean atacó los labios con ansia, como si no besarle le doliera. Con el pulgar instó al ángel a abrir la boca y una vez así lo asaltó con su  lengua. Castiel sabía dulce, como a caramelo. Sus besos eran suaves y descompasados y ni siquiera presionaban al besar pero para Dean eran los mejores besos que había recibido en su vida. Castiel le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura y Dean se contrajo. Nunca había sentido las manos del ángel encima de él que no fuera para curarle, grabarle cosas extrañas en sus costillas o transportarle a alguna parte. Ahora tenía que admitir que esos dedos largos del ángel estaban desaprovechados porque vale, puede que fuera un ángel del Señor… pero bien que le había deslizado los dedos por debajo de la camiseta para tocarle la piel. La verdad es que Dean estaba exaltado con ese roce tan inocente. Porque era inocente; Castiel lo tocaba como si nunca hubiera tocado otra carne antes. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, puede que  nunca lo hubiera  hecho.

                El ángel apartó las manos y Dean las echó de  menos al instante.

                - Tócame, Cas –separó los labios apenas unos milímetros de los suyos para hablarle.- No dejes nunca de tocarme.

                Castiel acercó las manos y acercó los labios. Quería besarle, ésta vez con más ímpetu y fuerza. Dean se dejó llevar por los besos de Castiel, que parecía haber aprendido demasiado bien. Las lenguas se unieron en un baile silencioso y los labios se acariciaron, húmedos y anhelantes. Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que Dean creyó que moriría por falta de oxigeno. Entonces Castiel volvió a arremeter contra él y le mordió el labio inferior, tirando levemente y succionando lo justo para hacer que Dean tuviera que volver hacia él para besarle de nuevo.

                Dean se acercó. Acercó todo su cuerpo  y lo aplastó contra la pared. Ambos chorreando por la lluvia, las gotas les caían por los párpados y por las mejillas, haciendo más húmedos  los besos. Las ropas que los vestían pesaban treinta veces  más de lo  normal y les dejaba las prendas pegadas al cuerpo. Dean sabía que estaba empalmado. Estaba así desde que salió de la cama con la idea de besarle en la mente. Lo que le sorprendió fue notar que el ángel también estaba empalmado y restregándose contra él. A pesar de los vaqueros, Dean lo sintió y deseó que su ropa se desintegrara por completo. Necesitaba sentir a Castiel sin obstáculos ni impedimentos.

                - Joder Cas, te necesito.

                La voz de Dean fue ronca y dicha en un murmullo que sólo el ángel oyó. Castiel levantó la mirada para fijar sus ojos en él.

                - Estoy aquí, Dean. No voy a irme a ninguna parte –Castiel usó el mismo tono de voz como cuando le pidió su colgante días atrás. Colgante que por cierto aún no  había recuperado pero eso no importaba ahora. Había sido rotundo y claro y lo miraba con la misma expresión en los ojos.

                Dean cerró los ojos y se sintió el agua caer por el rostro. Esa frialdad lo despertaba y contrarrestaba el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del ángel. Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que de pronto dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre el rostro, entonces abrió los ojos y vio que ya no se encontraban en el callejón sino en la habitación del motel. Dean le hubiera pegado un grito y le hubiera ladrado durante media hora sobre eso de teletransportarle sin su permiso pero teniendo una cama tan cerca y a un ángel derritiéndose junto a sus labios… Por esa vez podía pasar. Agarró la camisa de Castiel y comenzó a abrirle los botones. Luego le terminó de deshacer la corbata y ambas prendas cayeron al suelo. El ángel tenía la piel suave y fibrosa y unos dedos increíblemente largos y ágiles como bien pudo comprobar Dean cuando Castiel deslizó las manos por el borde del pantalón para abrírselos. Antes pareció cambiar de idea y le tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza. El cuerpo de Dean parecía tallado en piedra.

                Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco para no asustarle, Dean comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de Castiel. La cremallera se le resistió un poco pero finalmente cedió. Antes de quedar completamente desnudos se quitaron los zapatos y los calcetines y entonces, ropa interior incluida, atravesó la habitación.

                Dean fue el primero en meterse en la cama; apartó las sábanas y se metió dentro. Luego miró a Castiel y con la mirada lo invitó a entrar. El ángel se coló dentro de las sábanas. El calor de ese cuerpo tan robusto junto al suyo y la calidez que proporcionaban las mantas, Castiel se acurrucó y esperó. Esa sensación era nueva para él, ya no solo lo que estaba viviendo con Dean, sino todo eso de sentir frío, calor, dolor, amor… Notaba que se estaba humanizando y gracias a Dean no le parecía algo tan malo.

                - Llevas mi colgante.

                Dean le había cogido el colgante que llevaba Cas al cuello y se lo quedó mirando. No se había dado cuenta antes de que lo llevaba pero le parecía normal porque estaba demasiado ocupado con el resto de su cuerpo.

                - Sí –la voz seca de Castiel sonó por la habitación.

                - Pensé que era para encontrar a Dios…

                - Y lo es, pero aún no  he tenido suerte. Mientras tanto lo llevo conmigo… para no perderlo.

                Dean asintió sin saberlo. También lo podía seguir llevando él y que se lo pidiera cuando lo  necesitara, ¿no? Hubiera sido lo lógico pero la verdad es que Dean se sentía elogiado porque Castiel lo llevara.

                - Estamos mojando la cama –Castiel se movió un poco para mirar las sábanas que se le pegaban un poco al cuerpo y comenzaba a tener frío.

                - La secaremos.

                La voz de Dean fue rotunda y Castiel lo miró con duda. Lo que no dijo fue cómo la secarían… Winchester se acercó y se pegó a él, pecho contra pecho y lo besó. Castiel estaba esperando ese momento porque realmente anhelaba besar a Dean más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido antes… Y llevaba unos dos mil años encima como para haber deseado algo con tanta fuerza, pero no; Dean era lo primero en su larga existencia que realmente deseaba de veras.

                - Cas –Dean lo besaba mientras murmuraba su nombre. Le sobaba la mandíbula, mordisqueándole la nuez y sintiendo en la lengua el cosquilleo que la barba de dos días de Castiel le hacía.- Cas, esto no está bien.

                - Nada está bien–el ángel cerró los ojos y sintió esos labios sobre su piel. Le quemaban, le hacían sentir que resbalaba poco a poco por la puerta de atrás hacia el infierno. Ya que iba a ir directo a los brazos de Lucifer, que fuera al menos por la puerta grande: Castiel reaccionó a los besos de Dean y apretó todo su cuerpo contra él, hasta quedar caderas contra caderas. Ambos penes se rozaron sin querer y Dean exhaló un gemido. El ángel lo miró.- No tenemos futuro, Dean. Nadie lo tiene, así que ¿por qué no vivir el presente?

                Dean lo miró y algo brilló en su mirada. Estaba orgulloso de su ángel. ¡Su ángel!

                - Joder, ¡sí! –Dean rodó por la cama hasta quedar encima de Castiel haciendo que ambas erecciones palpitaran contra sí. Sabía que lo estaba aplastando contra el colchón y eso le gustó.- Tienes razón, Cas; Si realmente vamos a morir, que sea así y como yo diga.

                Dean se deslizó hacia abajo pasando la lengua por el cuerpo de Castiel. A éste se le erizó la piel al notar la lengua caliente y húmeda de Dean bajar y bajar y bajar más de lo que había pensando en un principio. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No iría a…?

                -OHDIOS.

                Dean levantó la mirada con una sonrisilla en los labios cuando oyó esa exclamación de labios de Castiel. Le dio un último lametón al pene antes de lamerse los labios para hablar.

                - ¿Nombrando a Dios, Cas?

                - Dean… sigue.

                Dean no había escuchado  nunca ese tono de súplica de labios de Cas. Y le gustaba. Sin saber muy bien si fue por complacer al ángel o a sí mismo, Dean bajó la cabeza y lamió todo el pene de Castiel, desde la base hasta la punta. Cuando llegó al glande, lo rodeó con la punta de la lengua esparciendo la humedad de Castiel alrededor de la polla.

                Cas jadeó, abrió los brazos hasta extenderlos a ambos lados de la cama y arqueó la espalda sobre el colchón. Dean abrió los ojos y le echó un vistazo. El ángel parecía estar en el séptimo cielo y eso le hizo sonreír. ¡Pues aún no había visto nada! De un solo movimiento se introdujo a Castiel entero en la boca, hasta casi rozar la garganta y movió la cabeza, para deslizar la lengua cuan largo era. El cuerpo del ángel se convulsionó. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le puso una mano en la cabeza a Dean y lo acarició. El rubio lo notó pero siguió a lo suyo. El pelo se le había secado y se le había quedado algo áspero pero eso no le importó a Castiel, que le acarició la cabeza como si fuera la criatura más suave y bonita de la creación. De hecho para él lo era.

                Dean se incorporó y se recostó al lado de Cas para seguir besándole en los labios. Le cogió suavemente la  mano y se la llevó hacia abajo para que lo masturbara. Quería sentir a Castiel _< i>_ahí</i>. Dean hundió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro del ángel y soltó un gemido caliente que acabó erizando la piel de Castiel. Éste no sabía realmente qué hacer y dejó la mano quieta, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de Dean. El cazador supo que el ángel no sabía qué hacer y llevó su mano sobre la suya para guiarlo.

                - Venga, Cas –Dean lo mordió en el cuello y embistió suavemente las caderas contra su mano.- ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero?

                Castiel parpadeó sabiendo lo que Dean deseaba y comienzó a mover suavemente la mano a lo largo de toda su erección ganándose un gemido de placer de Dean.

                - ¿Así? –le susurró sabiendo que tenía a Winchester a su merced.- ¿Has pensado antes en nosotros haciendo esto? –silencio.- Yo sí, Dean.

                - Joder, tío –se lamió los labios y volvió a mover las caderas sintiendo cómo Castiel estrechaba su agarre sobre él.- Quiero…

                - ¿Qué quieres, Dean? –Castiel le arañó la mandíbula con los dientes, haciéndole sisear.- Dilo.

                Dean no fue capaz de articular más palabras. El ángel lo había provocado demasiado y estaba a punto correrse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula intentando controlarse.

                Castiel aceleró el ritmo y notó la humedad de Dean contra sus dedos. Le acarició el glande y lo recorrió con el pulgar esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por toda su mano. Con un movimiento ágil, cambió de postura poniéndose de rodillas para verlo mejor. Dean se giró para quedar de espaldas en la cama. Castiel cambió la mano con la que lo estaba masturbando y siguió con el mismo ritmo. Se miró los dedos de forma curiosa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

                Dean lo observaba atento.

                - Cas, ¿qué diablos estás hac…?-su voz se quebró cuando vio al ángel llevarse los dedos hacia su boca y lamerlos lentamente, pasando la lengua desde la palma hasta la punta de los dedos.

                Winchester no daba crédito a la que estaba viendo. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y su cuerpo tembló cuando Castiel se inclinó sobre él y sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de su polla.

                Dean pensó que ya lo había visto todo, pero entonces Castiel se inclinó sobre él, abrió la mano que lo sujetaba y le dio un largo lametón.

                Ese fue el final para Winchester, que se agitó estremeciéndose entre los dedos del ángel. Sabía que estaba acabado cuando Cas se inclinó sobre sus labios para besarle. Dean susurró algo inentendible  y se corrió desesperado entre los dedos del ángel. Sus caderas siguieron moviéndose de forma errática mientras  Castiel lo guiaba a través del orgasmo.

 

                Dean tardó varios minutos en volver a la realidad. Cuando  lo hizo se encontró a Castiel mirándole fijamente con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Parpadeó perezoso y sus largas pestañas le enmarcaron el rostro lleno de pecas y perlas de sudor.

                Se incorporó sobre la cama para mirar frente por frente al ángel.

                - Ahora es tu turno, vaquero –dijo con una mueca divertida en los labios. Empujó suavemente a Castiel sobre la cama y se puso sobre sus piernas.- Hoy sí que vas a conocer lo que es estar en el puto cielo.

                Castiel asintió no muy convencido de lo que le decía Dean. Aún así se dejó llevar. ¡Claro que iba a dejarse llevar por él! Ya fue al infierno a buscarle y volvería de nuevo si fuera preciso. Dean se agachó y continuó por donde lo había dejado; lo envolvió de nuevo con sus labios y comenzó a lamerle por entero.

                A pesar de haberlo experimentado un rato antes, a Castiel le sorprendió de igual manera cómo su cuerpo se contraía con cada pasada de la lengua de Dean sobre su glande. Eso que estaba sintiendo no podía ser bueno, pero ¡al diablo con todo! Quería sentirlo todo, experimentar todo… correrse como había hecho Dean. Como le había visto hacer miles de veces antes.

                Castiel cerró los ojos cuando notó una sensación extraña en el estómago, que se iba expandiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo. Sabía lo que era, pero nunca antes lo había experimentado y ahora había llegado el momento.

                - Abre los ojos, Cas –La voz de Dean sonó rasposa y más varonil que otras veces.- Quiero mirarte y que me mires cuando te corras.

                El ángel lo obedeció y lo miró mientras notaba cómo la cordura lo abandonaba. Se agarró con ambas manos a las sábanas de la cama y elevó involuntariamente las caderas. Dean aceleró el ritmo con la boca mientras con una mano le apretaba ligeramente los testículos. Levantó la mirada sin disminuir el ritmo justo para ver cómo se corría su ángel. Castiel tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos. El azul se había avivado y brillaban con más fuerza.

                Cuando notó que algo lo invadía por completo, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Dean lo miraba a su vez mientras seguía dándole placer con los labios. Castiel se corrió, irremediablemente. Luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos y lo consiguió. Se sintió como si algo le hubiera estallado dentro del cuerpo provocándole cosquillas y satisfacción a la vez, para acabar con un inmenso sentimiento de tranquilidad. Su cuerpo tardó un rato en calmarse. Notaba las piernas flojas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Así que esos eran los efectos secundarios de una noche de pasión con Dean Winchester. Ahora entendía la reacción de muchas de las mujeres que pasaban por la cama del cazador.

                Dean se le quitó de encima y se tumbó a su lado, ahora ambos cara a cara y sin mediar palabra. Castiel se sentía raro, era como si se le cerraran los ojos. Nunca había experimentado esa sensación antes. Como muchas otras, la verdad.

                - Te duermes, Cas –la voz de Dean sonó como un murmullo bajo la lluvia, que había empezado a golpear de nuevo los cristales con violencia.

                - No, los ángeles no necesitamos dormir.

                - Vale –Dean sonrió porque veía cómo poco a poco los ojos de Castiel se iban cerrando, hasta que se quedaron cerrados del todo. Esbozó una mueca cariñosa con los labios y lo miró detenidamente.- Que tengas felices sueños, Cas.

                El ángel no respondió. Dean se acurrucó un poco más a él y se durmió. Acurrucarse… Jamás en su vida se había acurrucado a nadie y mucho menos a un tío, pero ahora no sabía por qué con Cas tenía ganas de hacerlo, aunque si le llegaran a preguntar alguna vez sobre eso, él lo negaría todo.

                Mañana ya pensaría en lo que harían cuando se levantaran…

 

FIN

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

                Sam sintió las manos bajándole por el pecho. Las caricias se estaban tornando cada vez más abrasadoras y todo su cuerpo suplicaba por un alivio inmediato. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había estado con una mujer que temió comportarse como un jovencito inexperto y correrse sin tan siquiera tocarse. Apretó los dientes, respiró hondo y aguantó un poco más. Esas manos la verdad es que no estaban ayudando a nada porque lo tocaban de una manera como nunca antes había sentido. Esos dedos, largos, sin uñas, se le clavaban en los pectorales y ejerciendo la misma presión, lo recorrió hacia abajo por todo el estomago hacia sus duros abdominales. La mano paró cuando llegó a la ingle. Sam protestó deseando sentirla un poco más abajo, rodeándole el pene y masturbándole sin control.

                - Sí –murmuró con voz ronca. Necesitaba urgentemente correrse.- Házmelo.

                La mano se detuvo. De pronto todo se oscureció y una voz venida de la nada le taladró el cerebro.

                - ¿Estás seguro, Sam? ¿Si te complazco, tú me complacerás a m í?

                Sam se despertó de golpe. Abrió los ojos  espantado y se movió incómodo en la silla. Se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, donde había ido a buscar información sobre Lucifer. Por eso había soñado con él, porque llevaba días sin dormir, básicamente desde que el ángel caído le había dicho que necesitaba su cuerpo. El hecho que hubiera soñado algo sexual con él sólo podía significar que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

                Se removió en la silla intentando colocarse bien la erección sin que se notara y sin que le doliera más de lo que ya le dolía estar empalmado dentro de unos pantalones vaqueros. Luego se restregó los ojos y siguió pasando hojas de ese libro tan aburrido del que no entendía nada.

                Podía haberle pedido ayuda a Bobby pero no se atrevía, o a Castiel. Podía confiar en el ángel y quién mejor que él para hablarle de otro ángel, pero tampoco se atrevió porque allá donde estuviera Castiel, su hermano andaría cerca sin duda, y por descontado que  no iba a pedirle ayuda a Dean. Bastante tenía ya el mayor de los Winchester con el tema de que su querido hermano pequeño bebiera sangre de demonio como para que ahora llegara y le dijera que su nivel de frickismo había alcanzado cotas insospechadas. No gracias. Se iba a enfrentar a la bestia él solo. No tenía nada que perder, ¿no?

                - No es cortés dejar a tu acompañante a medias.

                Sam se volvió para ver a Lucifer sentado a su lado.

                - Vete.

                El rubio sonrió.

                - Eso no es lo que querías hace unos minutos.

                - Pensé que eras otra persona.

                - Ah, ¿sí? –Lucifer levantó las cejas.- ¿Y quién? Porque puedo ser quién tú quieras.

                Y para demostrárselo se transformó en Jessica, luego en Pamela y finalmente en Ruby.

                Sam volvió la mirada al libro, nervioso.

                - Vete.

                Lucifer volvió a su forma y los ojos de Nick se posaron en él.

                - Podrías tenerlo todo, Sammy.

                - No me llames Sammy.

                - Como quieras… Sammy. Es cuestión de tiempo. Yo tengo toda la eternidad –sonrió,- ¿y tú?

                Sam tragó nervioso. No, jamás aceptaría la oferta de Lucifer. Nunca.

                - Eres grandioso, Samuel –Lucifer se acercó mucho a él, tanto que casi le pudo acariciar la oreja con la lengua;- la forma en que tu cuerpo vibra y se convulsiona pensando en un orgasmo que está por llegar y que yo puedo proporcionarte, Sam… Puedo darte el orgasmo de tu vida.

                Sam puso cara de asco.

                - No me van los tíos.

                - ¿Y qué diferencia hay realmente entre un hombre y una mujer, Sam? Aparte de lo obvio. El espíritu es lo que cuenta. El interior, lo que llevas dentro… sino que se lo pregunten a tu hermano.

                Sam volvió la cabeza para mirarle y casi se rozan las narices.

                - ¿Qué estás intentando decirme?

                - Tu hermano, Dean –Lucifer sonrió con una sonrisilla un tanto boba,- se acuesta con su angelito. ¿Lo sabías?

                - Mientes –los dientes de Sam chirriaron de rabia.

                - ¿Eso crees? Ven conmigo y lo averiguaremos. Ellos están conectados, como lo estamos tú y yo.

                - ¡Mientes! –repitió ésta vez más enérgicamente.

                - Ya te lo dije, Sam; yo no tengo necesidad de mentir. ¿Para qué?

                Sam fue a levantarse de su silla para alejarse de él cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor cambió. Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo para observar que parecía encontrarse en algo parecido a un sótano o algo que se encontraba debajo de una casa porque las ventanas altas y pequeñas, todas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas, enseñaban un jardín ya oscurecido por la noche y bastante descuidado por la mano humana. ¿Dónde diablos lo había llevado Lucifer?

                Fue a darse la vuelta para salir de allí cuando casi se choca con Dean. Lo que vio lo dejó a cuadros; su hermano estaba arrinconando a Castiel contra la pared y lo besaba como si fuera a morirse si no lo hiciera.  Sam parpadeó. No pudo evitar abrir la boca por el asombro.

                - ¿Ves como no miento, Sam? –Lucifer se había acercado tanto por detrás que le clavó el aliento caliente en la nuca.

                Sam se apartó a un lado.

                - Todo esto puede ser una realidad alternativa, un sueño o un embrujo. El que lo vea no demuestra nada.

                - ¿Eso crees? –Lucifer se volvió hacia Dean.- Tu hermano no nos ve, pero Castiel sí. ¿Verdad, Cas? –se volvió hacia él, que aún no se había percatado de la llegada de los otros dos.- Tú no mientes. Dile que no está soñando.

                El ángel abrió los ojos y apartó la boca de Dean ligeramente. Éste bajó por su mentón para comenzar a besarle el cuello. Luego los miró hasta que Dean le atacó los labios de nuevo.

 

 

 

                Castiel se encontró totalmente entregado al beso que él mismo había comenzado, lamiendo los labios de Dean y agarrándose a sus caderas como si fuera la única salvación posible.

                Gimió contra los labios del hombre moviéndose, para que Dean le sacara la gabardina y la chaqueta. Ambas prendan cayeron al suelo y ambos las pisaron sin miramientos. La espalda de Castiel chocó contra la pared, soltó un gemido y alzó una mano para hundirla entre el cabello rubio de Dean. Éste le mordió los labios y se separó ligeramente de él. Castiel permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada. Se mordió el labio cuando el mayor de los Winchester volvió junto a él; la chaqueta había desaparecido y solo quedaba una camiseta entre sus cuerpos. Castiel gimió casi sin darse cuenta.

                Aún era difícil dominar aquel cuerpo, sentir todo lo que sentía y acostumbrarse a las reacciones, pero no era desagradable. A Castiel le gustaba el tacto de las manos de Dean desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa antes de deshacerse de la corbata y el de sus labios contra los suyos. Realmente disfrutaba de todo lo que implicara a Dean y nada en toda su existencia lo había preparado para esas sensaciones.

Volvió a gemir contra sus labios.

-Oh, joder. Cas, joder, Cas.

                Dean jadeó contra sus labios antes de hundirle una mano en el cabello y echarle la cabeza para atrás para profundizar el beso. Castiel abrió los labios y su lengua salió al encuentro de la de Dean. En esos momentos estaba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no sintió a Lucifer acercándose a él.

                -¿Verdad, hermano?

                Dean abandonó sus labios en esos momentos y Castiel jadeó dejando que su cabeza golpeara la pared tras él. No se quejó, ni se inmutó, solamente abrió los ojos y los miró.

No, aquello no podía ser posible. _Él_ no podía estar ahí, no podía estar junto a Sam Winchester que lo miraba de una manera que Castiel no podía definir.

                Abrió los labios para decir algo cuando la sonrisa de Lucifer, su _hermano_ se hacía ligeramente grande mientras daba un paso hacia él. Castiel solo pudo soltar un gemido porque Dean había comenzado a morder la suave piel tras su oído y le había abierto la camisa. Una de sus manos le acariciaba un pezón mientras la otra lo atraía por el cinturón.

                -¿No hablas? –Lucifer sonrió y se giró ligeramente hacia Sam, una sonrisa enorme iluminando sus rasgos. –No lo juzgues severamente, Sam. Mi querido hermano siempre tuvo debilidad por los humanos. Míralo –sonrió- disfruta como una furcia con tu hermano.

                Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza y se negó a pensar en esa imagen ante él. Él había marcado a Sam y a Dean, Lucifer no podía llegar hasta ellos. Eso solo era una alucinación. Un producto de la mente pérfida de…

                -¿Cas? –soltó un jadeo mientras Dean le agarraba la cabeza con las manos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¿Estás conmigo?

                -Sí… -la voz le salió húmeda y pesada, apenas se reconocía.

                -¿Quieres esto? –Dean lo miraba con tanta intensidad que pensó que podría salir volando sin necesidad de usar sus alas. Jadeó y asintió empujando su cuerpo hacia delante para tocar a Dean. Una vez empezado aquello era como ver venir un accidente y no poder pararlo. Se había perdido. –Dios, Cas.

                Castiel tanteó bajo la camiseta de Dean y le abrió los vaqueros para colar una mano dentro y acariciarlo por encima de la ropa interior. Winchester se arqueó contra él y Castiel abrió los ojos.

                Seguían ahí.

                Su _hermano_ sonreía al lado de Sam; sus manos posesivas sobre el cuerpo grande del menor de los Winchester y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada casi con curiosidad.

                -¿Ves a tu hermano, Sam? –Castiel observó horrorizado cómo Sam se dejaba acariciar por Lucifer. –Tu hermanito se folla a la putita de mi hermano, –casi canturreó- ¿no es maravilloso? Sus gemidos son tan dulces que dan ganas de lamerlo.

                -No… -la voz de Castiel salió ahogada y pronto su cara estuvo de nuevo entre las manos ásperas de Dean.

                -¿No, qué? –sus labios estaban hinchados y su cuerpo ardía al tacto. Castiel pensó que Dean era el ser más maravilloso que su padre creara jamás.

                Castiel cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo a pesar de no necesitarlo. Cuando volvió a girar su mirada, estaban solos. Respiró con fuerza intentando centrar su mente, pero cuando Dean lo tocaba o lo besaba, cualquier pensamiento coherente abandonaba su cuerpo.

                -Cas, joder. ¿Quieres parar? Yo no puedo… -como muestra a sus palabras, Dean se restregó suavemente contra su muslo. Castiel gimió. –Mira lo que me haces.

                Durante una fracción de segundo lo único que Castiel pudo pensar fue que merecía haber sido repudiado. Era débil, total y absolutamente débil cuando Dean estaba cerca. No podía evitar sentirse casi humano entre sus manos y sus labios, pero no le importaba.

                Se lanzó a besar a Dean como si Dios se encontrara entre sus labios y se abrazó a él con tanta fuerza que durante un instante temió hacerle daño a Winchester.

                -No deseo parar, Dean. Ni ahora ni nunca.

                Se apresuró a abrir completamente los pantalones del hombre y apartar su ropa interior. Alcanzó la erección de Dean y comenzó a acariciarlo como sabía que le gustaba. El cazador gimió completamente entregado. Castiel aceleró ligeramente el movimiento de su mano mientras Dean alcanzaba su cuello y movía las caderas contra su mano. Después de unos minutos, Winchester soltó un gruñido frustrado.

                -Quiero más –le susurró contra el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Castiel cerrara los ojos y suspirara, su mano aún en movimiento. –Más de ti, Cas. Quiero todo. Tu cuerpo por completo. Quiero estar dentro de ti, joder.

                Castiel cerró los ojos y dejó que todo el aíre de sus pulmones desapareciera. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

                -Sí, Dean.

                -¿Sí? –la voz del cazador estaba teñida de oscuridad. –Te voy a follar, entonces.

                -Sí...

                Castiel jadeó mientras Dean se separaba de él y se deshacía de su ropa, bajándole los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos, quedando de rodillas frente a él. El frío, que nunca antes le había afectado, se aferró a su cuerpo mientras su pene se encontraba expuesto bajo la mirada atenta de Dean. Castiel cerró los ojos cuando el cazador le dio un largo y húmedo beso sobre la punta antes de comenzar a lamer. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo las emociones y las sensaciones, temblando como si estuviera en mitad de un huracán. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre el cabello rubio de Dean y perdía conciencia de todo.

                -Separa las piernas, Cas.

                Castiel lo hizo casi como pudo sacando una de las piernas de los pantalones. Jadeó cuando sintió los dedos de Dean recorriéndole el interior de los muslos mientras volvía a envolver su pene con sus labios.

                -Dean…

                Sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró con Dean lamiendo sus propios dedos. Castiel no era un experto en el tema pero sabía la teoría sobre las relaciones humanas con lo referente al sexo. No se sorprendió cuando Dean volvió a tomarlo entre los labios y sus dedos le recorrieron los testículos antes de presionar sobre su entrada. Castiel gimió con fuerza mientras Dean deslizaba un dedo muy lentamente en su interior.

 

 

*

 

            Sam observó la escena ante sus ojos sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Lucifer aprovechó su situación para llevarlo hasta un sillón cercano y hacerlo sentar. Soltó un gruñido cuando el sillón gimió bajo su peso, no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del demonio hasta que lo dejó caer sobre el viejo mueble.

                -No, Sam. Soy un ángel –susurró mientras se colocaba tras el sillón apolillado y le colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros. –No insultes a un ángel comparándolo con un demonio; esos seres  son repugnantes.

                Sam apenas se dio cuenta de que Lucifer podía leer sus pensamientos, estaba demasiado ocupado intentado comprender todo eso que pasaba delante de él.

                -¿Él nos ve? –su voz apenas salió en un susurro mientras observaba cómo Castiel besaba a su hermano. -¿Y sigue?

                -Es una puta, Sam.

                El menor de los Winchester se estremeció al escuchar las palabras de Lucifer; puede que fuera un insulto pero en sus labios sonó como si le hubiera alabado.

                -¿Y… -el aire le faltaba y la sangre le hervía-… y mi hermano?

                -¿Tu hermano? –las manos de Lucifer se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, acariciando con algo de dureza pero a la vez con suavidad. Era una mezcla extraña. –Tu hermano ya se ha dejado tentar por un ángel, Sammy. Y le gusta.

Sam cerró los ojos al sentir el susurró en su oído e intentó igualar su respiración mientras Lucifer bajaba más la manos.

                -No…

                -¿No? –la risita fue suave y caliente en su oído. –Abre los ojos, Sammy. Mira cómo tu hermano lame a un ángel, míralo como se la chupa lentamente y cómo lo disfruta.

                -Dios…

                Lucifer volvió a reír en su oído antes de que sus manos hicieran el camino inverso por su pecho.

                -¿Dios? –la voz venía ahora de su derecha y Sam no tuvo que girar la cabeza para imaginárselo ahí, tentador y dispuesto. Su sangre comenzó a viajar sin remedio hacia su entrepierna. –Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto, Sammy. Mi padre no quiere que nos follemos a los humanos –Sam apretó los labios y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras la boca de Lucifer presionaba contra su oído. Intentó no gemir tal y como estaba deseando. –Es cruel y no nos deja disfrutar pero el ya no está. Sammy.

                -Mientes.

                Lucifer chistó y le colocó una mano sobre la entrepierna. Sam ni siquiera se lo vio venir, solo sintió el suave apretón. Entonces solamente pudo gemir y abrir los ojos para mirarlo.

                -Yo no tengo que mentir, ya te lo dije –sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras su mano se movía suavemente por el bulto duro y caliente. –No te he mentido y ya me deseas, Sam. Deseas mi cuerpo, deseas mi boca y deseas que te la chupe.

                Sam supo que estaba perdido a medida que las palabras abandonaban muy lentamente los labios de Lucifer. Lo deseaba y se odiaba por ello.

 

                - Lo único que quiero es que te vayas y me saques  de aquí –Sam habló con los dientes apretados y la mirada fija en el ángel caído.- Jamás vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

                - ¿Eso crees? –Lucifer se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Sam y lo miró elevando una ceja.- Porque por aquí abajo piensan otra cosa.

                Sam intentó levantarse, incluso intentó levantar un brazo pero no pudo. Se sentía atado a la silla por cuerdas invisibles.

                - ¡Suéltame! –gritó enfadado.

                Lucifer levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.

                - Pero si yo no te estoy atando, Sammy. Eres tú el que no quiere moverse –acto seguido Lucifer se agachó sobre Sam para poner la frente sobre la ingle del menor de los Winchester. Una vez allí suspiró.- Noto cuánto me deseas. ¿De verdad pensaste que podías engañarme?

                Sam negó con la cabeza mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Lucifer.

                - Dime que no, Sam, que no matarías por una buena mamada –Lucifer se incorporó y empezó a abrirle los botones del pantalón vaquero. La tela blanca de los calzoncillos de Sam apareció. Lucifer lo miró.- Adoro el color blanco, ¿lo sabías?

                No, no lo sabía y le importaba una mierda. Quería detenerle, hacerle parar y que no le abriera más los pantalones. Lucifer lo miró. El muy hijo de puta seguía leyéndole la mente así que con rapidez para que no tuviera tiempo de volver a pensar, le deslizó los pantalones un poco hacia abajo. Calzoncillos incluidos.

                Lucifer observó lo empalmado que estaba Sam y sonrió por ello.

                - Qué mal mientes, Samuel. Ni siquiera sabes controlar tu cuerpo para que no te traicione –suspiró con algo de drama,- porque todo el mundo te traiciona, ¿verdad? Tu padre al morir te traicionó, Ruby, los ángeles, Dios, tu hermano… Qué vida más puta, ¿verdad?

                Lucifer se echó hacia delante y se quedó a pocos centímetros de la erección de Sam. Luego sacó la lengua con calma y recreándose en la cara de su víctima que lo miraba sin poder apartar los ojos, lo lamió. Sam cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo entre sus labios.

                - ¿Te gusta, Sammy? –Lucifer repitió el movimiento de la lengua, deslizándose desde la base hasta la punta.

                - No –Sam seguía con los ojos cerrados y su voz no había resultado muy convincente.

                - Bien –Lucifer le cogió el pene con una mano y comenzó a masturbarle,- tendré que esmerarme más, entonces.

                Haciendo fricción con la mano, Lucifer comenzó a recorrer el pene de Sam completamente. Cuando supo que lo tenía en su poder, abrió la boca y se lo metió dentro mientras seguía masturbándole.

                Sam echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró fuertemente los ojos y abrió la boca en señal de jadeo. Apretó los dientes, intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido. Le gustaba, joder, ¡le gustaba! Lucifer tenía razón; hasta su propio cuerpo le traicionaba y él traicionaba a los demás.

                - Yo no te traicionaré, Sammy –Lucifer había dejado de lamerle pero no de acariciarle y lo miraba mientras seguía con el movimiento de mano.- Juntos, el mundo será nuestro. Todo lo que tú quieras yo te lo puedo dar. Como estoy haciendo ahora, Sam. Dime que sí y conquistaremos el mundo.

                - No.

                Lucifer lo miró.

                - Está bien, ya veo que voy a tener que ser más convincente.

                Se volvió a agachar para lamerle de nuevo. Ésta vez en vez de deslizarse profundo, se detuvo en el glande, jugueteó con su lengua alrededor de él, haciendo espirales. Sam jadeó pero no dijo nada. La humedad comenzó a empapar la mano de Lucifer y sus labios pero no pareció importarle. Le gustaba. Él había inventado ese juego y  había jugado a él millones de veces.

 

*

 

                Castiel cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. Dean había introducido dos dedos en su interior y la sensación era rara, ligeramente incomoda; pero sabía que el cazador deseaba aquello así que no emitió ningún sonido de queja. Cerró los ojos y abrió un poco más las piernas. Dean retiró los dedos y Castiel gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como trazaba pequeños círculos sobre la cabeza de su erección. Segundos después volvió a sentir esos mismos dedos presionando para entrar en su interior y esa vez la sensación fue mucho más placentera.

                -¿Te gusta, Cas?

                Castiel jadeó cuando sintió el aliento de Dean contra su piel caliente y húmeda. Cerró los ojos y asintió sin decir palabra; la sensación era demasiado maravillosa para describirlo.

                Un tercer dedo se unió al anterior y Castiel no pudo evitar mover las caderas cuando sintió los dedos desaparecer antes de volver a entrar. En aquel momento Dean tuvo que tocar algo en su interior porque Castiel soltó un grito ahogado de sorpresa y placer. Podía ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

                -¿Qué…? –la voz apenas era un gemido amortiguado. –Dean… ¿qué…?

                Winchester se irguió  aún sin sacar los dedos de su interior y el movimiento hizo que volviera a rozar ese algo que hacía que Castiel viera el cielo estrellado en su interior.

                -Shhhh… -Dean le chistó contra el oído y empujó los dedos dentro de nuevo. -¿Estás disfrutando ahora, Cas? Pues imagina cuando me tengas a mi –le agarró la mano para que Castiel tocara su erección sobre la ropa interior,-completamente hundido en tu interior.

                Castiel gimió y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los labios calientes de Dean. Se besaron desesperadamente hasta que él estaba jadeando por más. Los dedos ya no eran suficientes y su erección dolía.

                Dean no parecía estar de acuerdo y se dedicó a darle un largo beso mientras su mano recorría su pecho. Castiel jadeó contra sus labios cuando le rozó suavemente un pezón. Sentía que se estaba ahogando en todas las sensaciones.

                -Aún llevas el colgante… -la voz de Dean era ronca y fuerte.

                -¿Te gusta que lo lleve?

                Dean sonrió un poco y Castiel sintió que todo estaba bien.

                -No sabes cuánto –sus dedos se movieron suavemente dentro de Castiel y éste tuvo que morderse los labios. –Verte con esto, Cas. ¿Sabes qué pienso? Solamente puedo pensar que eres mío. Mío. ¿Estarás a mi lado? ¿Estarás conmigo aunque todos me abandonen? –su voz se volvió exigente y Castiel pudo notar el tinte de miedo en su voz. –Cas, dímelo.

 

                ¿Estar con él? Castiel tenía la firme creencia de que había sido creado para eso. Simplemente estar con Dean, salvarlo del infierno y morir por él si hiciera falta.

                -Sí –aseguró agarrando su cara con ambas manos y mirándolo a los ojos- siempre, Dean.

                Dean cerró los ojos y hundió la cara contra su hombro, respirando con fuerza. Castiel cerró los ojos

                -Dios, no sabes cuánto estoy deseando follarte.

                -Y yo quiero que lo hagas.

 

                Se dieron otro largo beso antes de que Dean se separara de él y le instó a que se diera la vuelta. Castiel asintió sin pensarlo pero cuando se estaba girando, volvió a verlos. Sam estaba sentado en el sillón viejo y apolillado, Lucifer estaba frente a él. Castiel se quedó quieto, los labios entreabiertos y la respiración contenida. Tenía que estar alucinando. Aquello no podía ser real. _Él_ no podía estar ahí. Lucifer no podía dar con los hermanos Winchester, Castiel se había encargado de ello.

                Dean se movió contra su pierna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y Castiel se vio volteado contra la pared. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando volvió a sentir los dedos de Dean en su interior.

                -Tranquilo, Cas. Te tengo.

                Las palabras de Winchester eran dulces y Castiel sabía que eran ciertas. Dean lo tenía, lo tenía desde el instante en que lo vio en el infierno y descubrió que bajo todo el dolor y la sangre había un alma pura. Decidió que tenía que apartar los pensamientos de su hermano caído, que aquello no era real y solo era algo relacionado con las emociones nuevas que sentía en esos momentos.

  

  1.                 Respiró hondo y apoyó la frente contra la pared. Sintió las manos de Dean en su trasero, separando las nalgas y luego la presión de erección de Dean que lo dejó sin aliento.    Ahora que se había rebelado contra sus superiores había comenzado a sentir el dolor, pero aquello que estaba pasando no era doloroso. Era tan placentero que lo dejó completamente maravillado.
  



                -Relájate, ¿de acuerdo? –el aliento de Dean en su oído lo hizo estremecerse y mover las caderas. Gimió sin poderlo evitar al sentir que se hundía más profundamente en su interior y rozaba aquel punto que lo volvía todo de colores hermosos. –Joder, Cas.

                Dean siseó y terminó de entrar por completo ganándose un gemido hondo de Castiel.

                -Dean…

                -Dios… Cas. Separa… separa las piernas más y… –Dean le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja mientras una mano le rodeaba la erección. –…saca culo, Cas. Venga, me encanta tu culo, ¿sabes? Es jodidamente caliente y estrecho, –seguía susurrándole al oído mientras comenzaba a mover la mano al suave compas de sus caderas,- me podría pasar la vida follándote. No tienes ni idea, Cas. Ni puta idea.

                Castiel podía hacerse una idea. Las blasfemias y palabras lascivas de Dean lo alentaban de una manera que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Pronto se encontró disfrutando muchísimo de las manos de Dean y de sus palabras. Comenzó a moverse con él, buscando que rozara aquel punto en su interior que parecía mágico y que lo llevaba a ver el cielo de nuevo.

                -Más, Dean. Más, por f-favor.

 

                Sam no pudo apartar la mirada de ese momento tan íntimo entre Castiel y su hermano. Y no se refería al sexo, sino a las palabras de Dean con respecto a que el otro llevara su colgante y lo que eso implicaba. O al hecho de que lo necesitara a su lado para no sentirse solo. No sabía muy bien por qué pero vio la situación con otros ojos; ya no le chocaba tanto saber que Castiel y su hermano estaban juntos de una manera tan íntima.

                Las manos de Lucifer lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sam miró hacia abajo para verle subir las manos por los muslos, hasta la entrepierna. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y supo a ciencia cierta que le estaba leyendo la mente.

                - No Sam, no tienes escapatoria. Quieres ésto y voy a dártelo.

                Sam tragó.

                - Estás equivocado.

                Lucifer negó con la cabeza.

                - Creo que no –Lucifer chasqueó con la lengua.- ¿Dejarás algún día de mentirte, Sammy? Porque me aburres. Tú y yo seremos uno y dominaremos el mundo, pero por ahora estás a mi merced y harás lo que yo te pida.

                Para demostrarle que sus palabras no estaban dichas por capricho, volvió a meterse el pene de Sam en la boca, hasta el fondo. Luego comenzó a succionarlo, estrechándolo entre la lengua y el paladar.

                Sam siseó y siguió con los ojos las manos de Lucifer, que subieron por su cuerpo hasta su vientre. Se posaron allí, abarcándole prácticamente el amplio abdomen. El calor que desprendía esas manos lo estaban relajando y no entendía muy bien por qué. ¡Era Lucifer, joder! Algo tenía que andar mal en él porque los ojos empezaron a pesarle, la respiración se volvió profunda y regular, haciéndolo en movimientos rítmicos.

                Lucifer aceleró el ritmo de sus succiones, lamiendo caliente y húmedo, hasta casi llevar a Sam al borde del precipicio. Cuando supo que estaba allí, dudando si lanzarse o no, dejó de lamerle y retiró la boca. Con el dedo índice de una mano le presionó el perineo y volvió a lamerle, ésta vez centrándose más alrededor del glande.

                - ¿Te gusta, Sam? –Lucifer apretaba ligeramente ese dedo índice y lo movía en pequeños círculos provocándole al menor de los Winchester oleadas de placer que le subían en espirales hasta la boca del estómago.

                Sam no contestó. Tenía la cabeza embotada de sensaciones contradictorias y deseos frustrados.  ¿Por qué diablos no podía pensar con claridad? Era como una nube que le empañaba la razón. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que una vez llegado hasta ahí no habría marcha atrás pero por extraño que pareciera, quería seguir. Lo necesitaba.

                Lucifer sonrió, siendo consciente del momento en el que Sam claudicó. Volvió a la carga, lamiendo y chupando mientras ese índice fustigador seguía haciéndole sentir a Sam cosas raras.

 

*

 

                Se sintió de nuevo al borde del abismo, con un pie fuera y otro dentro, deseando saltar, necesitándolo de veras y cuando pensó que por fin iba a lograrlo, Lucifer dejó de lamerlo y le colocó el pulgar en el glande y con el índice lo acariciaba ligeramente, casi apretando un poco. La urgencia de Sam por correrse desapareció casi en el acto. El diablo esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa para volver luego a la carga; lamerle, chuparle, llevarle hasta el borde y de nuevo realizar el mismo movimiento.

                Sam nunca había estado en el infierno aunque sí que había sufrido muchísimos golpes y heridas dolorosas en toda su vida, pero nada, absolutamente nada era comparable a la tortura que Lucifer lo estaba sometiendo.

                - Dime que quieres correrte, Sam y dejaré que lo hagas.

                Sam respiraba trabajosamente con las manos apretadas en los brazos del sillón. Ni necesitándolo tanto se dio por vencido.

                - Vete al infierno –logró escupir entre jadeos y espasmos. Tenía el cuerpo empapado de sudor y la piel más sensible de lo normal.

                Lucifer rió divertido. Se lo estaba pasando en grande con él.

                - Pero, si acabo de salir –esa voz inocente lo hacía parecer casi humano.

                - ¡Pues vuélvete de donde saliste! –Sam no pudo evitar un gemido cuando Lucifer volvió a torturarle de la misma manera, como lo había hecho las veinte veces anteriores. Ya no controlaba ni lo que hacía ni lo que decía. Sólo necesitaba sentir y ese mal nacido se lo estaba impidiendo.

                - No –respondió tranquilamente.

                - Eres una puta –la voz de Sam fue clara y suave, consciente de lo que decía en todo momento.- Eres mi puta porque estás ahí agachada, de rodillas, intentando dar un placer que  no sabes dar –sentenció.- Das pena

                Lucifer arqueó una ceja. Le gustó que Sam intentara darle la vuelta a la tortilla para que él hiciera lo contrario y salirse con la suya.

                - Buen intento, Sammy, pero no puedes engañar al diablo. Prueba otra vez.

                Sam se estaba cansando de todo aquello. Por una milésima de segundo deseó mandarlo todo al diablo (…) y decir que sí, acabar de una vez. Pero entonces, qué futuro le quedaba nada más que la de ser un simple recipiente. ¿Qué destino tendría la humanidad? Había metido la pata miles de veces; había bebido sangre de demonio, matado por error y juzgado precipitadamente, pero si algo tenía claro, era que no iba a mandar a toda la humanidad a tomar por culo tan solo porque Lucifer hiciera las mejores mamadas del mundo. No era tan egoísta. Ni tan tonto. Se relamió los labios que a esa altura ya los tenía más que resecos y se enfrentó a Lucifer, que lo miraba expectante.

                - No tienes poder para decidir quién se salva, o quién se condena, Lucifer, ni por qué. Cada uno hace su propio destino te guste o no. No voy a caer, no voy a rendirme –exhaló agotado.

                - Ese mismo discurso fue el que soltó tu hermano. ¿John os lo hizo aprender de memoria? –rió sin ganas.- Y al final cayó; Dean, fue el mejor torturador que jamás hemos tenido allá abajo. Tú no eres mejor que él.

                - Lo sé –Sam sonrió con esa sonrisa suya desganada, la que usaba cuando intentaba engañar a Dean para demostrarle que todo seguía bien.- Pero me pregunto cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos así.

                Lucifer se mordió el labio inferior.

                - Sam, llevo esperándote veintiséis años… No me importa esperar veintiséis minutos más, la verdad –ronroneó. Porque eso era lo que estaba empezando a hacer, cerca de la polla de Sam. La alcanzó de nuevo y volvió a la carga. Sentirle temblar bajo sus manos y en su boca era algo que no tenía precio.- Sé que acabarás cediendo.

                Sam apretó los dientes y lo miró con odio. Con odio y rabia. Jamás había sentido una cosa igual.

                - No –escupió entre los labios.- No, no, no.

                Lucifer levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró. Le gustaba la valentía y los cojones que le estaba echando Sam Winchester. Nadie antes se le había resistido con tantas ganas y eso le asombraba y le gustaba al mismo tiempo.

                Está bien; si Sam quería más tiempo, se lo concedería, pero antes jugaría un poquito  más con él… de todas formas no tenía prisas: El apocalipsis no iba a empezar sin él.

                Lucifer se levantó y rodeó el sillón. Cuando estuvo a un lado de Sam, se agachó hacia él no sin antes echar un vistazo a la parejita que estaba al borde del orgasmo al otro lado del sótano. Castiel jadeaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los labios entre abiertos. Con una media sonrisa centró su atención en Sam, se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

                Sam intentó apartar la cabeza pero no pudo. El cuerpo seguía sin responderle y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar su contacto era humanamente imposible sin romperse el cuello.

                Los labios de Lucifer no tuvieron piedad y lo besó, obligándole a abrir la boca y a saborear su lengua. Lo mordió y tironeó de sus labios. La violencia de ese beso hubiera sido algo placentero si no hubiera sido el mismísimo Lucifer al que acabara de besar. La lengua, caliente y húmeda le recorrió la boca y lo devastó por completo. Sintió un último lametón sobre los labios antes de ver cómo Lucifer se erguía de nuevo.

                - He decidido que puedes irte, Sam –Lucifer caminó hasta ponerse enfrente suya.- No tengo por costumbre conceder indulgencias pero me estás aburriendo. La próxima vez no tendrás escapatoria.

                Lucifer desapareció dejándole solo y dolorosamente empalmado. Sam no sabía cómo lo había logrado pero al fin estaba solo y a punto de explotar.

                Se removió en la silla, aliviado de poder moverse. Cuando fue a levantarse para salir de allí, todo se volvió oscuridad y de pronto una estantería llena de libros de la cabeza a los pies apareció ante él.

                Sam miró a su alrededor y se encontró en la biblioteca, justo donde había estado sentado un rato antes. Miró asustado alrededor buscando a Lucifer pero no había rastro de él. Ni de él ni de nadie más.

                Un dolor abrasador lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo y el bulto de su entrepierna protestó por estar aprisionado. Se pasó una mano por encima y casi se corre al notar su propio contacto. Necesitaba aliviarse. Urgentemente. Y no era cuestión de ser un exhibicionista o un salido porque: a) allí no había nadie y b) le iba a ser materialmente imposible salir de allí con esa erección sin que nadie se le quedara mirando escandalizada. ¡Lo necesitaba, joder! Y si no lo hacía él, su cuerpo lo acabaría haciendo en el momento más inoportuno, seguramente.

                De un tirón se abrió los botones del pantalón y deslizó una mano dentro. Tenía la piel demasiado sensible y el cuerpo le había aumentado varios grados de temperatura.

                La tela del calzoncillo se le interponía pero de momento le bastaba a su mano, que se deslizaba por la erección algo vacilante.

                Mirando a un lado y a otro de la biblioteca y después de haberse cerciorado bien de que realmente no había nadie, Sam se bajó un poco más los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose totalmente expuesto.

                Ahora sí sin vacilar, comenzó a masturbarse sin nada que se le interpusiera. La fricción era cada vez mayor y la presión que se hacía con la mano le gustaba tanto que casi dolía. Lucifer se había pasado quizás horas llevándole hasta el borde del orgasmo, para luego empujarle hacia atrás de un golpe seco. Así una y otra vez, hasta perder la cuenta. Ahora él llevaba el ritmo y no iba a detenerse, aunque el apocalipsis estallara en ese mismo momento.

 

                Buscó un buen ritmo con la mano y lo acompasó con un movimiento sutil de caderas. Dios, no podía dejar de moverse arriba y abajo, envistiéndose contra su propia mano. Los síntomas inequívocos de que el orgasmo se acercaba eran claros porque comenzó a temblarle todo el cuerpo, la respiración se le hizo jadeante y espesa y un hormigueo en el abdomen le mandaba pequeñas descargas por todo el cuerpo.

                Aceleró la  mano y el movimiento de caderas, haciendo que la silla se quejara bajo su peso. Sam echó la cabeza un poco hacia delante, cerró los ojos con fuerza y entreabrió los labios. Apretó los dientes para ahogar ese grito que le pugnaba por salir de su interior. Se ladeó un poco y con la mano que le quedaba libre se agarró al brazo de la silla. Todos los músculos del brazo se le pusieron en tensión y se contrajeron a la espera de la liberación final.

                Ésta no tardó en aparecer. Sam no pudo contenerse más. La verdad es que tampoco quería hacerlo porque maldita fuera, Lucifer había jugado a demasiado de eso con él como para quitarle las ganas de aguantarse durante un tiempo. Elevando las caderas y sujetándose al brazo de la silla, Sam se corrió como nunca antes en su vida se había corrido. No sabía si era por el tiempo que lo habían tenido llorando por ese momento o porque realmente lo necesitaba, pero hacía mucho que no sentía un orgasmo tan intenso como ese.

                Apretó las mandíbulas y el cuello se le puso rojo del esfuerzo. Las venas del cuello se le marcaron y los finos vellos del pecho se le erizaron. Sin poder evitarlo, acabó jadeando sin remedio, elevando las caderas con violencia mientras su mano seguía un ritmo desenfrenado.

                Cuando notó que se corría, estrechó el agarre con la palma de la mano y se dejó ir. Sam se vio en lo alto de un edificio, en el borde de la azotea y miraba hacia abajo. Fuera todo era luz y buenos sentimientos. Sin dudarlo dio un paso al vacio y se dejó caer. Mientras caía, su cuerpo se liberaba entre espasmos y sacudidas. El mundo parecía ser otro. Todo era bonito y todo estaba bien. Ese era el extraño efecto de un orgasmo devastador.

 

                Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Agradeció seguir estando solo ya que pillarlo con la polla en la mano fuera de los pantalones en un lugar público no era algo que deseara experimentar.

                Se incorporó un poco y con la mano que le quedaba libre, sacó varios pañuelitos de papel para limpiarse. El estropicio no había sido muy grande pues casi todo lo  había absorbido la mano. Tan solo un par de gotitas que no se notaban en el pantalón. Sam les pasó el pañuelo por encima y desaparecieron de la ropa. Se acomodó los vaqueros y se los abrochó. Aún le latía el corazón acelerado del esfuerzo y el placer vivido. Se recompuso la ropa, recogió los libros y se cercioró de que todo estaba en orden. Finalmente cogió la mochila listo para volver al motel.

                Realmente no recordaba un final tan frio como ese. Era cierto que él tampoco era un don Juan que iba de chica en chica como su hermano pero, ¿dónde quedaron esos besos al amanecer, esa complicidad, eso abrazos cálidos y acogedores? Necesitaba que lo abrazaran porque estaba demasiado cansado de sentirse solo.

                Con paso firme  y la espalda hundida por el peso de lo que había vivido esa tarde, Sam Winchester se marchó de allí, más solo incluso que cuando entró porque ya ni su propia compasión lo acompañaba.

 

 

*

 

 

                Castiel se sentía al borde del abismo de una manera que nunca había experimentado en toda su existencia. Había sentido el placer antes entre las manos de Dean, pero no era comparable a lo que estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo (suyo desde que Jimmy muriera cuando él mismo lo hizo a manos de Raphael).

                -Cas… Dios, Cas. No te p-puedes imaginar lo caliente que…

                La voz de Winchester era agitada y caliente contra su oído. Castiel sólo podía moverse al ritmo de sus caderas, embistiendo contra la mano grande que se había cerrado sobre su erección y gimiendo desesperado. Nada de aquello era coherente y las palabras de Dean no ayudaban en absoluto. Todo era caliente, inmenso y debastador. Castiel podía comprender claramente por qué los humanos mataban por eso. Era simplemente maravilloso.

                -¿Te vas a correr, Cas?

                Castiel cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dean, obteniendo al instante los labios del cazador sobre los suyos. Se embarcaron en un beso desesperado y hambriento mientras sus cuerpos se movían al unísono. Parecía que habían sido creados para esto, para encajar de esa manera tan íntima y maravillosa.

                -Venga, nene… -Dean apretó los dedos que tenía sobre su cadera y Cas jadeó contra sus labios. No podía aguantar mucho más, se sentía pesado y al borde de _algo_ simplemente increíble. –Dios, me vas… me vas a m-matar.

                Dean le mordió los labios y Castiel movió las caderas contra su mano sintiendo como el cuerpo se le volvía vapor. Movió sus labios en busca de la boca de Dean. Sus lenguas se encontraron como un choque de trenes y ambos gimieron contra la boca del otro. Castiel cerró los ojos y tembló maravillado. Toda la piel de su cuerpo se volvió extremadamente sensible, el vello de su cuerpo se erizó y su miembro se volvió incluso más caliente y pesado entre los dedos de Dean. Entonces, el cazador se movió justo en un ángulo diferente y todo terminó.

                Castiel gritó, tuvo que hacerlo porque su cuerpo pareció explotar en mil pedazos mientras eyaculaba con fuerza entre los dedos de Winchester.

                -Sí, joder. Sí… nene –Dean hundió la cara contra su cuello y le mordió hasta que Castiel no supo si dolía o era una sensación maravillo. –Dios, me corro. Tú… oh, joder. _Cas._

                Dean dio un par de embestidas contra su trasero mientras Castiel se mecía en la bruma del orgasmo y terminó en su interior. Soltó un pequeño gemido sin darse cuenta y movió las caderas un poco, sin darse cuenta.

                Aquella sensación era la más absolutamente maravillosa del mundo.

                Se quedaron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. Finalmente Dean se deslizó fuera de él y Castiel soltó un quejido, molesto. No quería que se alejara, quería quedarse contra Dean el resto de su existencia. Y no, no quería pensar en la cantidad de cosas que debían estar mal en esos pensamientos. Porque Dean era una creación de su Padre y que Castiel lo amara no podía ser incorrecto. Se negaba a creerlo.

 

*

 

                Se vistieron en silencio y Castiel no podía apartar la mirada de Dean. El cazador se colocó la ropa bien con gesto serio y ceño fruncido. El ángel no pudo evitar pensar si quizás estaba pensando en que lo que acaban de hacer estaba mal y se sintió vulnerable. Fue una sensación extraña y lo tomó por sorpresa, nunca en sus siglos de existencia había sentido algo así.

                -Dean… -murmuró pasando la mano sobre el hombro de Winchester allí donde estaba la marca permanente de su mano. -¿Todo bien?

                -¿Huh? -Dean levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ángel y bufó. – Nada de momentos de chicas, por favor.

                Castiel se limitó a bajar la mirada avergonzado de todos esos sentimientos humanos y comenzó a luchar contra su corbata.

                -No sabes atarla, ¿no? –Castiel se sonrojó ligeramente sin poderlo evitar y Dean soltó una risa burlona. –Anda, trae.

                Las manos de Dean eran grandes y calientes mientras ataba el nudo con años de experiencia. Castiel lo observó fijamente. Nunca había tenido que atarla pero una vez lo vio no olvidaría como se hace. Dean siguió en silencio y Castiel ha llegado a conocerlo tan bien durante el último año que sabía que algo pasaba por su mente.

                -Creo que tienes razón…

                Castiel levantó la mirada, incrédulo. No recordaba que Dean le hubiera dado la razón nunca. El cazador frunció el ceño y se apartó, la corbata de Castiel ya estaba perfectamente atada.

                -Quiero decir que –se pasó una mano por el cabello- ayer… bueno, ayer dijiste algunas cosas y… joder. Yo no soy así, ¿vale? Pero creo que tienes razón. No sé qué estoy intentando negar, es obvio que Sam y yo… somos un puto tándem o algo así.

                -Sois hermanos, debéis estar juntos.

                -Ya… no estoy tan seguro, pero… bueno, tú has dejado de ser virgen, ¿no? –Castiel sintió que sus mejillas se encendían, ¿qué le pasaba a ese cuerpo que reaccionaba solo? –Así que creo que debería… bueno, creo que ya sé qué debo hacer.

                Castiel asintió dispuesto a marcharse, sabía que Dean llamaría a Sam como debería haber hecho hacía días y que todo iría bien. Iría bien porque debía ser así y Castiel tenía fe en los hermanos Winchester.

                -¿Qué haces?

                -Irme… tú y Sam necesitáis…

                -¡No! –aquello sonó un poco fuerte hasta para Dean, que se acercó y lo tomó del brazo. –Quiero decir… No, Cas –el mayor de los Winchester tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Castiel casi pudo sentir cómo luchaba para que las palabras salieran de sus labios. –Os necesito a ambos. Los dos a mi lado.

                Las puntas de las orejas de Dean se encendieron y Castiel se encontró sonriendo ampliamente. Era una sensación extraña. Winchester bufó.

                -Pero no diré esto delante de nadie más –se apartó de él y sacó el móvil. –Nunca.

                Castiel siguió sonriendo mientras Dean subía las escaleras para hablar con Sam. Se quedó allí hasta que la cabeza del cazador apareció por el hueco de la escalera y lo miró irritado.

                -¿Vas a mover tu bonito culo angelical o qué?

                -Sí, voy.

                El ángel caminó hasta la escalera sintiendo un peso sobre su pecho, pero con un firme propósito en mente. Conseguirían derrotar a Lucifer y salvar la vida de los dos hermanos aunque para ello tuviera que entregar la suya.


End file.
